Grimm Reaper 3
by DeathKnocksAtMyDoor
Summary: Rated K. Original. Third of Grimm Reaper


After making breakfast for the both of us, and chowing down, I looked at her and smiled a little, "So, I don't have anything to do today. Did you want to do something together?"

Kiyomi's eyes widened with delight and she nodded her head quickly, "Of course, of course! But, where?"

I blinked then rested my head on my hand. Where could the Grimm Reaper and a human soul go? I don't want to take her anywhere that would scar her or anything.

I closed my eyes to think and sighed. Then I blinked and looked at her and smiled again. I knew something that we could do.

I sat up straight then looked back at her, "Well I know something that we could do." I then stood up from the table and walked into my room. I walked to my closet and look around for a little while before pulling out a small box, and walking back over to Kiyomi.

I set the box on the table and sat back down, looking at her, "If we use this, we can walk around the human world, as if we were human."

Kiyomi blinked then picked up then box and opened it, looking at the contents of it, "W-where did you get such a thing?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Well, my bosses of course. Where else?"

Kiyomi blinked again then nodded her head and looked back at the box. She seemed very interested in it, and wouldn't look away from it.

"Ummm, would you like to try it?" I asked her with a small smile still on my face.

She looked back up at me then smiled and again, nodded, "Of course! How do we use it?"

I then took the box from her and took out the pill like capsule from inside and gave it to her, "Swallow it. And then, after some minutes pass, it should work, and you won't look like a soul anymore."

Kiyomi looked at the pill then nodded her head and swallowed it quickly. I blinked then chuckled a bit before swallowing my own.

As soon as I had swallowed the pill, I could feel myself feeling a little more whole than I usually do. I looked at Kiyomi and smiled, seeing her so fascinated with turning back into a, some-what, human form. She smiled happily and giggled before looking at me with the most child-like expression I had ever seen, "This is so cool!" She jumped up and started to look at herself again.

I couldn't help but to smile and watch her play around. Though, she did start getting carried away.

She started to bounce off the walls.

She jumped all over the place, and eventually, fell to the floor.

I sighed then got up from the chair and walked over to her, "Are you alright? You can also feel pain, since you are basically a human again." I held out my hand and helped her up from the floor and she nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to see if I could actually feel something." She smiled brightly. "So, where are we going to go?" She asked with a tilted head.

I blinked. I really actually never thought of where we would go. I was too caught up in watching her being happy. I looked at her then smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure that it will be a place you will love."

Kiyomi's face brightened and she nodded with a cheerful smile on her face, "Alright!"

I smiled and nodded my head. I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the house.

After an almost two hour trip, they made it to one of the places that he rarely went to; England.

Kiyomi was looking around almost the whole place, her eyes wide, and her expression priceless. And I didn't stop her from exploring. I just couldn't ruin any of her fun.

Kiyomi ran up to one of the men that were guarding the front of a gate, and Kiyomi looked at him and smiled. I soon came after her and smiled, seeing what she was doing.

Kiyomi was playing with the tall mans hate, while giggling playfully and smiling.

The man, however, did not look like he was enjoying himself. In fact, he had no expression whatsoever on his face. But, that was only making Kiyomi more, and more excited.

Watching all of this, did make me a little light hearted, and probably made me fall harder for Kiyomi, but that was not a bad thing.

After over 20 minutes of her playing with the tall man, he finally gave in and started to laugh a little, only to stand up straight again, 2 seconds later.

She couldn't take it. Kiyomi bursted into laughter and almost fell to the ground, while holding her stomach.

I quickly went over to her and grabbed her. I pulled her away from the man and sighed and looked at her before also laughing, almost uncontrollably.

Kiyomi looked up at me then smiled, "What shall we do next, ummm... Norio." She smiled again.

My eyes widened a little. She remembered that? I wonder why she would do that even though she knew that that wasn't my real name. Even though I was a little shocked, I smiled and looked at her, "How about we go to a cafe? I had never been to one before, and I'm sure that you haven't either."

Once again, she blossomed into happiness and nodded her head very quickly. Before I could do anything, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest cafe. It looked like this day was going to be a busy one.

As I thought, the day was very busy. And I barely had time to decide on what I wanted to do. But it didn't really bother me that much. As long as Kiyomi was happy with what was going on, I was happy as well.

After we spent most of the day at the cafe, she dragged me into another store that she thought would be fun.

She looked like she was having fun, too. I was glad.

I had been worrying about where I, the Grimm Reaper, could take a human soul... There weren't that many places that would be suited for a soul like her. I'm glad I remembered those pills my bosses gave me...

The shops Kiyomi had chosen were not what I would expect. And I didn't know that she would want to go to places like these. I don't really want to recall where we went, so I won't.

After shopping for quite some time, Kiyomi looked as if she were about to pass out. And she almost fell to the ground many times while on our way home. But I was there to catch her and keep her awake for another ten or fifteen minutes.

With a sigh of relief, I opened the front door of my home and looked back to the exhausted Kiyomi. A smile found its way to my lips and I grabbed the bag that was in her hands.

The pill had started to wear off, and she was returning to her soul form. I was as well. It was a good thing that we left when we did, or there would be some trouble for me to clean up.

I walked the bags, and Kiyomi into her room and set them down on the floor, while putting her to sleep.

I was hoping that night she wouldn't want to climb onto my bed and sleep there, but she did, at about one in the morning.

But, I did not complain. I carefully, and gently wrapped my arms around her and lulled her to sleep, with the smallest smiles on my face.

That night, I didn't have any problems sleeping. It looked like it would be like this from now on.

In the morning, I woke up to see that Kiyomi was still asleep in my arms, and a smile went across my face. Before she could get up, I carefully got out of bed and got ready for what was in store for me that day. On this day, there had been many, many deaths in different areas of the world, and I had to go to every single place. This was a large chore for me. I had become very fond of Kiyomi, and I didn't like how she reacted when I wasn't home for nearly two days. So I didn't want to leave her again. But, it is my duty to take the souls of the dead to eternity. Even though I didn't like it at times.

Before I left the house, i made a small breakfast for her to eat while I was gone so that she wouldn't starve. I walked out the door, and looked back at the house one more time before leaving to my busy day.

I walked onto the streets of London, the same place we were at the day before. Thank God that we were there yesterday, and not today. I shook my head at the bodies that were on the ground, "What happened here..."

I think there had been an explosion in one of the pubs near where all the bodies were laid. As I picked up some of them, and sent them to where they were meant to be, I could see that I was right. I shook my head a second time. How did I know that there was an explosion...

It seems that I now know humans to an extent. And I can tell what had happened to them when they died. Maybe I've been on this job for too long now...

For the rest of the day, there wasn't anything that was too bad. But, I continued to think that I had been the Grimm Reaper for too long. I'm not sure how many years its been, but it is starting to be very tiring.

I had left London after a couple hours and went to another country. Then another. And then another.

There were many deaths that day, as I had said, and I still hadn't finished by the time I was at my sixth country.

I was on the brink of exhaustion. I actually haven't worked this long before, and I was just about to say that I quit. But, I know how important my job is, so I just went through it as best I could and worked non-stop for nearly three days.

I really didn't want to think of how Kiyomi was doing. In was almost done with my last country, and I didn't need anything to distract me. I needed to get home as soon as possible. And knowing Kiyomi, there would be a large mess for me to clean up when I got there.

After the long three days of sending souls to they're resting places, I got home and stood at the door. I in hailed deeply and pre-paired myself for what might happen when I opened the door.

But, before I could even reach for the handle, the door was pulled open and I was on the ground, once again.

I looked up to see a tearful Kiyomi, "You were gone a long time again!" She said between hitched breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Kiyomi... But there was a lot of deaths to deal with the past couple of days, and I couldn't just leave them there while i was at home."

She nodded her head then wiped the tears off of her face with her sleeve and got up.

I stood up and looked into the house to see that it was exactly the same as when I left, except for the food of course.

I looked at Kiyomi, shocked. She smiled up at me and said, "W-well... the last time you left me alone a long time, you yelled at me for making everything dirty." She looked down and messed with her fingers, "And I didn't want you to be mad with me again, so I cleaned up everything that I messed up."

I was still in a state of shock. She actually remembered that time and didn't want me to be mad at her. For some reason, that made me very happy.

I smiled then ruffled her hair, "It's ok. I'm sure that you won't make me mad like that again. Now, are you hungry?"

She looked up at me and her face lighted up. She smiled brightly and nodded her head.

We both walked into the house, smiling and talking with each other. While I was cooking, I noticed that the minute that I saw Kiyomi, I had forgotten everything that had happened the past few days.

I smiled to myself, and was very glad that I decided to take her home with me that one day in Japan.


End file.
